Pokemon: Welcome to Tranquil Town
by tomhur18
Summary: Life for twin siblings Luke and Stacy's family is pretty normal despite being total opposite's in personality. But one day while moving to a new town they wake up to discover they and their parents have been changed into Lucario! They end up moving to the Pokemon village of Tranquil town where adventures, friendship, and drama awaits. (Title subject to change)


**Pokemon: Welcome to Tranquil Town. **

**Prologue**

* * *

The crowd was roaring. The lights shone brightly into the sky. Feet were stomping around as people went to see the event was about to unfold. No doubt about it: a Pokémon battle was about to unfold.

Two trainers stepped into the arena, determination in their eyes as they eyed each other with the ferocity of two Mightyena fighting over their prey. Their hands clenched their Poké Balls as the referee stated the rules: six-on-six, and whoever's Pokémon all faint first loses the match. They nodded in understanding, and the ref raised his flags up. "Let the battle commence!"

"Go get him, Bastiodon!" The opposing trainer threw his ball high, summoning forth a large sauropod with a shield-shaped face. It glared at the young contestant in front of it.

"This'll be an easy one. Come out, Lucario!" The youthful trainer threw his ball in much the same fashion, summoning a blue humanoid jackal-like creature with a spike on its chest.

As soon as both were out, a command was given. "Bastiodon, use Iron Head!" Its head glowed silver as it ran forth, attempting to use its mass to deal damage.

"Counter it with Bone Rush!" Lucario used its aura to create a shining, blue bone and struck Bastiodon in the head with it. The force was enough to send Bastiodon back a tad, but despite the hit seeming to do a good deal of damage, it stood its ground. "Quick, land another one before it gets a chance to land another strike!"

Lucario rushed in with his Bone Club, but Bastiodon was more determined than ever. "Knock him back and use Take Down!" The steel-type blocked with the edge of its face and threw Lucario into the air. It then proceeded to ram right into Lucario as it fell, dealing a good amount of damage in the process. Though Lucario's own steel-typing would make it not as effective, it ended up on the floor, nearly beat.

"Don't give up yet, Lucario! You can do this!" Lucario stood, though barely, still eager to continue the fight.

"Don't know when to quit, huh? Bastiodon, finish this with Gyro Ball!" It charged up a powerful, metallic energy blast from its mouth.

"Aura Sphere, now!" Lucario followed suit, putting its hands together, in turn charging a blue ball of its own energy. The heat from Lucario's own damage emanated from its body, showcasing its own special power.

The two of them flung their spheres at one another, the attacks emitting a cloud of dust as they clashed. The Aura Sphere barely edged out, causing the dust to cover Bastiodon's side.

"Now! Jump up and land another Aura Sphere!" Lucario leaped high into the sky and fired one more attack, hitting Bastiodon square in the head. Before anyone knew it, Bastiodon was knocked on its back, fainted. The flag raised on Lucario's side, declaring that the opposing team had one Pokémon down. "Bastiodon is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner of this round!"

"Looks like you're not too shabby, kid." The opponent recalled his Bastiodon and took out another ball. "But this isn't over yet! Garchomp, you're next!" He threw his ball up, summoning a massive, purple creature resembling a shark with legs.

"Think you can handle this, bud?" Lucario looked to its trainer and nodded. "Alright. Let's do this! Bone Club!"

"Aerial Ace!" As Lucario lunged forth, bone in hand, Garchomp swooped forth with the speed of an airliner, the two attacks clashing once more, a heated battle underway…

* * *

"Luke, I'm talking to you," a voice declared.

Luke looked up from his Pokémon game, seeing his mother glaring at him. "Uh, right, sorry," Luke replied as he put the game in sleep mode and put it away.

"We're about to stop at the motel," Luke's mother Mary explained. "Time to unpack for the night."

"Alright," Luke said getting out of the van and heading to the back to unpack his suitcases.

Luke's family was moving cross country. His father had been offered a better job in another state, and with nothing really holding them down at home, the family had decided it was for the best. Luke, however, had mixed feelings on the move. He didn't really have any close friends or anything in the old town. He was mostly the outsider geek everyone overlooked. But he was still nervous about moving to a new town.

Luke got to the back and found his twin sister, Stacy, getting her luggage out and remarking, "Urg. Like, can you believe the state of this motel? It looks all...I dunno...messy."

"Hey, it's the last stop before we get to the new home," Luke pointed out. "I think we can take one night."

"Maybe you can, but do you have any idea what some of my old friends would think if they knew I slept in a place like this?" Stacy asked haughtily.

"Didn't you have a big falling out with those friends?" asked Luke.

"Oh shut up!" Stacy yelled as she took her bag away.

Luke sighed. That was Stacy. In many ways, she was his complete opposite, despite being twins. Stacy had been one of the most popular girls at school and a star athlete back home. But, just a few days before the decision to move had taken place, she had gotten into a huge fight with her friends. Apparently, her boyfriend had been cheating on her with one of them. Needless to say, Stacy was looking forward to a fresh start. But she still had a lot of that 'mean girl' vibe to her.

* * *

Luke and Stacy got their luggage and walked in and saw their dad Jeff at the counter negotiating the rooms, at which point, Luke asked, "Hey, dad, almost done getting our rooms?"

"Yes, but we're only getting one," Jeff explained.

"What?! But that means I'll have to share a bed with Luke!" Stacy pointed out.

"I'm standing right here, you know…" Luke muttered.

"I'm sorry, Stacy, but we already had to stop once on this trip, and I don't wanna spend a massive amount of money for a second room again," Jeff explained.

"But Daddy…." Stacy said, giving her best puppy dog look. Jeff didn't reply, simply giving her a look that said "I've seen this act before" before Stacy gave up. "...Oh fine…What room?"

* * *

After putting their bags in their room, Luke went back to help his mom with her massive amount of bags, quickly noting as he picked one up, "You know, Mom, you could have put some of that stuff in the moving van."

"Oh, nonsense. You can never have enough stuff to bring." Mary pointed out, giggling a little. "Oh, this reminds me of that time your father and I went on our honeymoon."

"Yeah yeah, the one where you accidentally fell into the aquarium…" Luke sighed, but with a smirk.

"The fish were really nice," Mary said.

Luke chuckled a bit. Mary was always a little out there compared to other moms, always doing something goofy. Still, she was a great mom, and wouldn't trade her for anyone else.

* * *

After helping his mom with her luggage into the small two-bed room, Luke resumed playing his Pokémon game. After a few hours, Stacy came to check on him.

"Are you still playing that stupid game?" she asked.

"It's not stupid…" Luke insisted.

"It's just a bunch of goofy monsters fighting each other," Stacy said.

"It's a game of strategy and skill!" Luke insisted.

"Oh please, it's a children's game," Stacy pointed out.

"Hey, adults enjoy it too!" Luke pointed out. "It's an awesome world!"

"Oh really? I bet you'd like to visit that world, wouldn't you?" Stacy stated.

"Yes, I would!" Luke acknowledged. "You, on the other hand, wouldn't last 5 seconds."

"Please, it'd be easy." Stacy insisted confidently.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "It's a lot more complicated than-"

"Stacy, Luke!" Jeff yelled as he walked into the doorway, both twins turning to face him. "Stop fighting. It's not worth it. We gotta get up early, so get to bed, NOW."

"Yes sir" the twins responded, crawling into their shared bed and trying to stay as far away as possible from each other.

"Isn't this exciting, kids?" their mother asked enthusiastically. "Soon we'll be at our new home. Maybe find new adventures."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go to bed..." Stacy dismissed.

Luke looked at the forest wallpaper, thinking about what Stacy had said. It would be nice to visit the Pokémon world, he decided, before laying his head down and letting himself to drift to sleep.

* * *

When Luke woke up. He felt odd. His head was groggy, and he muttered to himself, "Urg…man… Something feels...weird…"

As he opened his eyes, Luke noticed something was odd. The hotel room was gone. He and Stacy were sleeping on a forest floor near a stream. But he was so groggy and tired he didn't notice fully. He just thought about getting some water. So, he walked over to the nearby stream and filled his hands with water and splashed it on his face. However, it felt odd...angular. Luke's thoughts suddenly become to come rushing forward, as he realized, Wait...why are we in the woods?

Luke looked down into the water, but he didn't see his reflection. Instead, what he saw the same anthropomorphic jackal with blue and black fur and a yellow chest he had commanded in his game, complete with the spike protruding out through his chest. Reaching up to feel his face with his hands, which he only now noticed were paws with spikes on the back, he could feel that the reflection was, in fact, of him.

Luke had become a Lucario.

Luke screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I should probably say this right now. I'm not 100% satisfied with the title I chose for this fic. I really had a hard time coming up with it so if the story title changes at some point that's why.**


End file.
